fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 3DS
Mario Kart 3DS, also known as Mario Kart 3D in Japan, is a racing game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the 8th installment in the Mario Kart series and the fourth in a handheld console. It is also, the second Mario Kart game for the Nintendo 3DS, being Mario Kart 7 the first. Game Modes 'Grand Prix' As usual in the series, Mario Kart 3DS has the Grand Prix mode. In this mode a single player has to compete against computer opponents in order to obtain the trophies in the game. The Grand Prix has three engine classes, 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. The higher the engine class, the harder the races will be against the opponents. This mode is where characters and Kart's parts can be unlocked. By completing all the default engine classes, the player unlocks the Mirror class. 'Time Trial' Time Trials allows the player to complete all the laps of a race course in the fastest time possible. Player's records are saved as Ghosts. With the Nintendo Network Connection players can exchange their Ghosts with other players, compare records, and also compete with their Ghosts. 'Versus Race' In this mode players can customize the races by personally selecting custom settings, such as the computer's difficulty, the engine class and the requirements to win the races. Also, players can play individually or in teams. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode. 'Battle' In Battle Mode, the player can select one of the five types of battles available in the game and one of the 8 battle courses that appear only in this mode. 4 of the 8 battle courses are new, and the remaining 4 battle courses are from previous installments in the series. Balloon Battle Racers compete each other by popping the opponent’s balloons to gain points in a time limit. All the racers start with three balloons and must use the items from the Item Boxes to take away a balloon from their opponents. Hitting a rival is worth a score. If the racer has a balloon remaining and is hit, a point will be taken out and will be momentarily out of the battle to respawn with three balloons again and continue to play. Coin Runners In Coin Runners, racers collect the Coins spread in the battle course within the time limit. The racer that has the most Coins at the end wins. Racers can use the items to hit the opponents and let drop the Coins they've taken. Shine Thief In Shine Thief, players must get a Shine Sprite dropped on the course and keep in hand until time runs out; on the other hand, players who couldn't take the treasure can use the items against whom got the Shine to lose it. Bob-Omb Blast Racers use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score points to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box. Every player can hold up to five of these explosives, and throw whether forwards or drop them backwards. Any kart that make contact with the opponent's bomb or get blown by the explosion, will lose points. Star Bit Collectors Ten Star Bits are scattered onto the course at the beginning. Players need to capture the Star Bits, and avoid to be hit, as it causes a player to lose one Star Bit. The first player who got a certain amount of Star Bits or the most Star Bits within the time limit wins. 'Missions' Mission mode returned from Mario Kart DS, in which the player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It involves eight levels, each containing eight "missions" and a boss battle. 'Missions List' * : Drive through all 5 numbered gates in order, in Mushroom Circuit. * : Collect all 10 coins, in SNES Donut Plains 2. * : Destroy all 15 Item Boxes, in Toad Town. * : Use the Green Shells and use them to hit 5 Cataquacks, in Sunshine Beach. * : Drive through all 8 numbered gates in order, in Wii Toad's Factory. * : Reach the finish before Baby Mario, in Toad Town. * : Collect all 20 coins, in Honey House. * : Perform 5 power-slide turbo boosts in 1 lap, in DS Cheep Cheep Beach. * : Hit Peewee Piranha 3 times with Red Shells. * : Collect all 20 coins, in Moonlight City. * : Drive through all 5 numbered gates in order, in Mario Circuit. * : Reach the finish before Wiggler, in Cloudy Courtyard. * : Get the Star and use it to hit 8 Ink Piranha Plants, in Daisy Greenhouse. * : Crash into all 10 wooden crates and destroy every one, in Wii Daisy Circuit. * : Destroy all 10 Item Boxes, in GBA Cheese Land. * : Drive through all 10 numbered gates in order, in Cloudy Courtyard. * : Perform 7 power-slide turbo boosts in 2 laps, in Toad Town. * : Use the Super Leaf to get a tanooki tail and use it to dodge King Kaliente's coconuts and whack them at him 3 times. More to come.... Characters Mario Kart 3DS will include 45 drivers in total, 19 starters, 18 unlockables and 8 QR drivers. Each character in the game has an own and unique item (Except Mii). There are 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Starting Drivers Unlockable Drivers QR Drivers These characters are unlocked using special QR codes. Unlocking Criteria Main Characters Miis Items Many classic items make a return in Mario Kart 3DS. Similar to its predecessors, players receive items by driving through an Item Box found on courses. When players drive through an Item Box, the Item Roulette will select an item. Courses Mario Kart 3DS introduces 40 courses that include 20 new courses and 20 Retro courses. It also features four new battle stages, and four Retro ones. New Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses Kart Customization Like in Mario Kart 7 players can personally customize the karts to their liking before getting to the race. The player can select wheels, the glider and a body. The game has 18 kart bodies, 13 types of wheels and 13 gliders. The game also introduces decals, which can be placed on the kart sides. There are 22 different decals. Gallery Screenshots Artwork MK3DS Mario Great Fireball.png|Mario using the Great Fireball Tumble MK3DS.png|Tumble Other Mario Kart 3DS Logo.png|The Logo MK3DS Boxart.png|The Boxart Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Spin-offs Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon games Category:Fanon Category:3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2012 Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games